Saving Her
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Lily has lived her life without her mother for 17 years and she can't take it anymore she needs her mother. Robin tells his daughter that she can't bring Regina back. But Lily knows she can, she knows what is about to happen in the near future and decides to take the risk for a few moments with her mother.
1. Gone

**A/N: Decided to write another Outlaw Queen daughter with a little twist! Enjoy!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"Come on Regina just one more push and your baby girl will be here in your arms." Whale said, Regina looked at Robin to her side, tears following from her face

"I'm so tired." She whispered, Robin kissed her hand

"Regina, my love, I know you can do this, you're so strong milady, just one more and our Lily will be with us. Just one more push." Robin said, she nodded and pushed one last time then fell onto the hospital bed, her eyes slowing closing.

"There she is." Whale said handing her to one of the nurses to get cleaned up, the nurse quickly gave the child to Robin.

"She's so beautiful." Regina mumbled, her eyes nearly half mass

"She looks so much like you Regina." Robin said placing a kiss to their daughter's forehead

"Regina, would you like to hold her?" Robin asked turning his attention to Regina

"She's so beautiful." Regina mumbled again, her eyes closing, she felt like she was in a dream, a haziness seemed to be overtaking the room, she couldn't hear anything but a buzz, she knew she wouldn't get to hold her daughter.

*Beep* the monitor connected to Regina started to drop, Robin's eyes widened

"Whale what's happening!" he yelled

"She's – she's." Whale tried to say, the delivery room went to straight chaos as Regina started to fade

"Whale!"

"We're losing her!" he yelled, trying every little thing to save her

"Regina, please." Robin said biting his lip, he looked at the now screaming infant.

"I can't do this without you." He said tears streaming down his face

"She's so beautiful." Regina mumbled once more before closing her eyes, the darkness claiming her.

* * *

"I can save her dad!" Lily yelled with a tear stained face

"Lily, stop it. You can't rewrite history." Robin said trying to keep it together

"But dad-"

"Lily, stop this nonsense we lost your mother during your birth, there's nothing you can do." Robin said sternly

"I have magic dad, I know how to use it."

"No Lily you don't, even if you did have magic, it comes with a price, a price that is too high. Don't be a fool!"

"No price is high, then not having a mother for 17 years." Lily yelled, she ran out of the white mansion and ran as fast as she could to her mother's vault, although Robin had tried to keep that place hidden she was destined to find it. She would stay there for hours, locking herself in, it was only a matter of time before she could use her untapped magic that would be the most powerful in all the lands.

She ran to the bottom of the vault where her mother was placed in a magical glass case, much like how her step sister Snow White was long ago. This case never aged Regina, she would remain the same as time went on.

"Mom." Lily said lying her hand on the case.

"I miss you so much, I know you don't even know me, but you mean the world to me and without having you in this world, well, I couldn't possible go on." She said, tears streaming down her face, she opened the glass case and touched her mother's cheek.

"Dad is so miserable without you, Roland and Henry are off in the real world. Mom, I read a book and it told me that I would be the most powerful sorceress in all the lands. This means I can bring you back to life, I don't care what the price is, I would pay it, if I could just talk to you, hear your voice and your laugh that dad said he fell in love with." She took a deep breathe, her tears suppressing.

"You would be so proud of me, dad said." She stepped back and closed her eyes.

"I can do this." She mumbled she rose her hands and felt a deep unsettling feeling in her stomach, she felt the power grow from her inner self and travel to her fingertips, she felt the tingling sensation that nearly knocked her off her feet, but she stood her ground and let that energy flow from her fingertips she opened her eyes to see her mother glowing in a gold aura she was floating in the air, she smiled as her mother's now long hair flowed as if she were swimming.

"It's working." She mumbled, she summoned all that she had and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Regina awoke, she stretched and opened her eyes, she was in her vault, for reasons she didn't know.

"What am I doing here?" she mumbled, she sat up and looked to her mirror to the side of whatever she was lying on, she gasped, her hair was draped past her shoulders and ending a little before her navel. The last thing she remembered was giving birth, it all seemed like a dream, she couldn't tell what was real or what wasn't. She stood up and glanced around, someone had been in her vault, books were everywhere. That's when she heard a groan, she instantly say a girl lying on the ground.

She was beautiful, Regina though to herself, she had beautiful jet black hair, her skin as fair as Regina's and she looked so peaceful, her lips plump and parted, she was breathing. Regina knelt down and eyed the girl curiously. She placed her hand on the girl's cheek, she seemed so familiar yet very strange. The girl opened her eyes, her eyes were a piercing blue just like Robin's.

"Mom, you're alive." She spoke softly

"Mom?" Regina questioned her

"You're so beautiful." The girl mumbled, Regina's eyes narrowed, was this girl her daughter? Why was she so old, she was supposed to be an infant.

"Lily?" Regina asked calmly, the girl nodded

"Lily." Regina said again, tears swelling. She threw her arms around her daughter and planted many kisses to her forehead. "I can't believe you're here."

"I know Mom." Lily spoke "I'm so glad to have met you, you're everything I thought you would be."

"Lily what happened? Why are you so grown up?" Regina asked, Lily swallowed thickly

"I don't have much time." She whispered, Regina's eyes narrowed once more

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked sternly, Lily let out a sigh

"I brought you back, I paid the price, eternal slumber." Lily mumbled

"Lily, no you can't, I just met you. I can't lose you again." Regina said moving a stray piece of hair from her daughter's forehead and placing it behind her ear.

"Everything will work out, I promise." Lily said closing her eyes. "It's in my book, I know. He'll come mom, he'll come." She repeated over and over.

"Lily, no please." Regina said shaking her daughter, Lily's head fell back

"No." Regina cried, she looked around she didn't know what to do, she draped her daughter on her lap and held her head with one hand then flicked her wrist.

* * *

Robin, lay his head in his hands, he was sitting at the foot of the stairs in the mansion, when Tink walked in.

"Hello?" the blonde asked

"Hello, Tink." Robin mumbled

"Well you don't look so well." Tink said shutting the door and walking over to Robin.

"You could say that." He mumbled

"What happened?" she asked

"Lily, she ran to Regina's vault again, she was claiming that she could bring her back." Robin said with a sigh

"Oh."

"I told her she was a fool."

"Robin, she's not a fool she just wants her mother." Tink said lying a hand on his back

"I know, I know, she's just so stubborn."

"Just like Regina." Tink laughed

"Yes, so much like her." He said staring at the ground

"Do you miss her?" he asked, Tink shifted

"There are two types of soulmates Robin." Tink said, Robin looked up silently questioning her

"You and Regina were soulmates, lovers, destined to love each other for eternity, as I told her at the tavern that night centuries ago." Tink said

"But having a soulmate isn't always about love, you can find your soulmate in friendship too. She was destined to be my best friend for life, I wake up every day not able to tell my best friend anything, I have to live my life half empty just like you."

"I didn't know." Robin said

"It's fine, but yes of course I miss that sassy, stubborn woman." Tink said with a smile

* * *

The purple smoke cleared, Regina lay her daughter across her couch.

"Lily, you can't leave me not now, not ever." Regina yelled, shaking her daughter firmly, but that wasn't working, she closed her eyes and summoned all the power she had, trying to save her.

"I don't know if I'm crazy or if it's the wine I had this morning, but I hear her." Tink said

"Who?" Robin asked

"Regina." Tink said, they heard a crash come from the living room, they looked at each other and cautiously made their way to the living room.

"Nothing is working!" Regina yelled threw gritted teeth, she choked back a sob watching her daughter's lifeless body, the room was in utter chaos, books flying, papers flying, vases being knocked off of counters. It seemed as if a tornado was currently destroying the room.

"Regina?" Tink asked, looking at the raven haired women, who was destroying the living room

"Impossible." Robin mumbled, Tink looked at him then slapped him

"What was that for!" he yelled

"Just making sure this wasn't a dream." Tink said seriously

"That doesn't even make sense!" he yelled

Regina turned to the voices she heard, it was Robin and Tinkerbell

"Nothing's working!" she yelled to them

"Regina calm down." Tink said trying to get to her, the wind in the room was whipping her hair and she and Robin were having a hard time trying to reach her in the center of this chaos

"How are you here right now?" Robin yelled, as he reached her, she still focused on her daughter

"That's not important right now." She spoke

"I can't save her Robin." Regina said tears running down her face, Robin looked down to his daughter that he had a falling out with nearly an hour ago

"She did it." Robin mumbled then fell to his knees, Regina looked at him and the room instantly silenced nothing was flying anymore, and everything seemed eerie.

"Robin." Regina hesitated, Tink laid her hand on Regina's shoulder

"What did she do?" she asked

"I don't know." He mumbled "We fought, she said she could do it. She did it."

"What did she say exactly Robin?"

"She said she could bring you back, I didn't believe her. Now you're here, this doesn't make any sense." He mumbled again. "She isn't supposed to have her magic."

"Why wouldn't she have magic, she's my daughter."

"I made someone remove it temporarily."

"Why would you do that?" Regina asked sternly

"Because it would be her demise." Tink said

"This isn't making any sense." Regina spoke softly

"There's a tale of our daughter before she was born, we only managed to read the first page before it disappeared." Robin said

"She would be the most powerful sorceress of all time in all lands, if she lives to see her 18th birthday. That's when she would receive all her magic, she isn't supposed to be that powerful until then, and if she ever were, she would never see her 18th birthday." Tink added

"She started showing signs of her magic ever since she was an infant, we had no choice but to take away her power, I didn't think she could get it back." Robin said

"She can't, the one who took away her magic is the only one who can restore it." Regina said "Who took away her magic?" Tink and Robin looked at each other.

"Gold."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please let me know if I should continue in the reviews! I only need one!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	2. Light

**A/N: I'm desperately trying to update all my stories only managed a few but more will come before the week ends! Enjoy!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"The imp." Regina growled, she slowly lay her beautiful daughter on the couch. Flicking her wrists, she was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Regina!" Robin tried to say, but she vanished. He shook his head.

"She's back." He mumbled

"I know." Tink said "It seems our little Lily is more powerful then we could have ever guessed."

"It appears so." Robin said "Perhaps we should move her to her bedroom."

"Good idea, I got her legs." Tink said, Robin nodded and the two of them started to carry Lily up the stairs before the front door swung open.

"Dad." Henry said staring at the two. "What are you doing with Lily?" Henry asked, Robin and Tink made it to the top of the stairs before addressing Henry.

"It's a long story." Tink replied

"Okay." Henry mumbled "Do you need help or something?"

"Actually, could you go fix the living room, it is in a terrible state." Robin said Henry nodded, then walked towards the living room. Robin kicked open Lily's door and he and Tink slowly placed her on her bed, Tink opened the window letting the sun shine in.

"She really is a little Regina." Tink said breaking the silence

"I know." Robin mumbled, he sat next to her, tears swelling. Tink noticed and placed a comforting hand on him for reassurance.

"Don't worry Robin, knowing Regina, she will go through great lengths to get her to wake up, she's lost her once and she would never want that to happen again." Tink said, Robin nodded

"And I'm sure, when she returns you both will get a proper reunion."

* * *

Regina appeared outside of Gold's shop she had changed her outfit and opted for her usual mayor like attire, her hair still long which irritated her but she would cut it later. She was beyond mad at the imp, she was out for blood and she surely would satisfy it. She flicked her wrists and the door flew open, she marched inside.

"What in the hell is-" Gold said rounding the corner before he was thrown to the wall, he hit the wall hard and slumped to the ground. Regina was not done, she shot her hand out and he flew to the air gasping at his neck. Her eyes were incredibly dark not a single ounce of light.

"Regina?" he questioned trying to breathe

"You did this!" Regina yelled "You knew what would happen if you returned her powers and now because of you she's gone!" Regina said squeezing her hands slowly, Gold couldn't survive if she were to continue.

"Mr. Gold I think I'm going to need-" A voice said as the front door chimed, the voice immediately stopped when he saw the action.

"Mo-Mom?" Roland said, Regina stopped and turned around.

"Roland." Regina breathed, he was grown, probably around the same age as Lily, his long curly locks nearly covering his brown eyes.

"Mom." Roland repeated then ran to her, he slung his arms across her middle, Regina flew her arms around his head, she kissed his forehead as she heard him start to sob.

"Shhh." Regina cooed

"Mom, how are you here?" he asked pulling back and holding her face between his hands, they used to do this when he was little, his little hands on her face but his hands were almost bigger than her face.

"It's a long story Roland." Regina said kissing his forehead again

"I missed you so much." He said burying his head into the crook of her neck, squeezing her with all his might.

"I missed you very much Roland." Regina said, Gold was still gasping for air, he slowly rose to the counter. Regina pulled back then looked at Roland.

"I'm going to send you home, while I take care of some business, okay?" Regina said, Roland nodded. Regina flicked her wrists and he was surrounded by purple smoke then vanished.

"Ah, Regina!" Gold says in his usual irritating voice "You're alive, how pleasant."

"You idiot." Regina sneers

"I assume young Lily has somehow done this?" Gold says, Regina's blood boiled with rage.

"Of course, she is the only one because of you!"

"I see dearie and now where is she?"

"Under a sleeping curse."

"Oh?"

"Stop pretending like you don't know dark one, tell me why did you give her, her powers back? She was supposed to be oblivious to the fact that-"

"Don't be foolish, you of all people should know the seductive nature of magic dearie. Lily knew she had to have magic because her dear mother was the evil queen, as far as I can see, I think the evil queen is back."

"Don't." Regina said through her clenched jaw, Gold giggled. "She must have made a deal with you, that's the only reason why you would give her, her powers back."

"You are right."

"What was it?"

"Why in the hell would I tell you? You came in here trying to kill me." Gold said, Regina glared at him.

"Relax dearie, it was a mere joke." Gold said, Regina said nothing but her glare was still on him.

"She came into my store one day begging for her powers back, I told her she had no such thing until she pulled out another story book."

"Another story book?"

"Yes dearie, it seemed to be her story that has yet to happen to her. She showed me the very beginning her birth, your death and her powers manifesting as she grew."

"And?"

"And she made me a deal I could not turn away from." Gold said clasping his hands together

"What would that be?"

"She told me she could bring back my son." Gold said sternly "Once she brings you back of course."

"But how, that isn't supposed to be possible."

"There has always been a dark one, we all know that too well." Gold said sternly "But there always is an opposite factor to balance the other, one that I didn't think existed."

"What are you saying?" Regina asked

"Dearie." Gold said then paused. "Your daughter is the light one."

* * *

**A/N: Weird twist huh? Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
